


In Your Eyes

by LeilahMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Valentine's Day Fic Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilahMoon/pseuds/LeilahMoon
Summary: ---Written for the Dramione Valentine Exchange---It's Valentine's Day at the Ministry, and there's only one person Hermione wants to notice her.---The title for this drabble comes from 'In Your Eyes' by Peter Gabriel.---
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72
Collections: Dramione Valentine Exchange





	In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seakays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seakays/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DramioneValentineExchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneValentineExchange) collection. 



> **Written for the Dramione Valentine Exchange**
> 
> Prompt: Drabble with Hermione all angst ridden because she thinks Draco has another Valentine.
> 
> ❤️ Happy Valentine's Day [Seakays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seakays) ❤️

Valentine’s Day was a holiday that Hermione usually let pass without ceremony. After all, everyone knew it was simply a corporate created event designed to increase sales and profits.

This year, however, was different. There was someone Hermione desperately hoped would notice her and, perhaps, today could be that day?

“Are you even listening to me?” Ginny’s voice snapped her back to the present.

“Sorry,” she muttered, “I got distracted.”

Ginny sighed. “Look, what have you got to lose? Either he wants you or he doesn’t, but at least you’ll know! Just put yourself out there.”

Hermione nodded feebly, knowing full well that she was going to ignore this advice. Her friend didn’t know _who_ it was she coveted, and, if she did, would certainly not be giving such recommendations.

Making their way through the Ministry lobby, Ginny said her goodbyes as Hermione stepped into the lift.

“Granger,” a voice greeted.

She looked up, heart pounding. “Malfoy.”

Her gaze immediately shifted to the old hardback book he held. _Was it… it couldn’t be…_

“‘ _An Anthology of Eighteenth Century Charms_ ’” He said, smiling hesitantly. “It’s for… well, it’s a present for Valentine’s Day.”

Until this moment, she’d never truly appreciated how it felt for one’s heart to physically drop. “Oh, right, yes,” she garbled. “Valentine’s Day, of course.”

Draco tilted his head, brow furrowed.

Fortunately, before she had to listen to him tell her about how wonderful his Valentine was, the automated lift voice stated, “Level Seven: Department of Magical Games and Sports.”

“Right, well, this is me,” she muttered, praying he didn’t comment on the fact that there was absolutely no need for her to be visiting the department.

“Granger, are you – ”

The doors began opening before he had a chance to finish his sentence and she leapt out, racing down the corridor.

_How could she have been so stupid? Of course he wouldn’t feel the same way about her, he’s Draco Malfoy for Merlin’s sake_.

Once she felt she had reached an appropriate distance from the lifts, Hermione leant back against the cool stone walls, chiding herself for her stupidity. She wondered who the _lucky_ person was – who was special enough to have Draco’s heart _and_ be gifted a first edition she would kill for.

Waiting a few more moments before retracing her steps to the lifts, she eventually arrived back on her own floor. She walked languorously towards her office, making polite conversation with colleagues along the way.

Hermione had almost made it to her desk when Draco Malfoy appeared before her, yet again. His long, slender fingers held the blasted book so perfectly it made her want to cry.

“What do you want, Malfoy?”

He made a fabulous show of being taken aback, as though he weren’t flaunting his superior love life directly in front of her.

“I just,” he paused, jerking his hands (and the book) in her direction, “wanted to – ”

“There’s no need” she responded curtly, assuming he wanted her to confirm the book’s authenticity. “I’m sure it’s fine.”

Hermione strode away so quickly that she allowed no time to decipher his look of bewilderment.

* * *

At five o’clock on the dot, Hermione decided to head home. She thought a glass, or three, of wine and a hot bubble bath were thoroughly deserved after such an emotionally exhausting day.

Walking down a corridor to the Atrium, she heard music echoing around the stone walls.

“ _Love, I get so lost sometimes…_ ”

She thought she vaguely recognised the song, but couldn’t quite place it.

“ _In your eyes…_ ”

Intrigued, she moved a little faster and came across a crowd of Ministry employees circling the source of the music. She pushed through to the front.

Draco stood in the middle of the Atrium, his arms stretched high above his head holding a… boombox?

_What in Merlin’s name was he doing?_

His gaze was searching, filtering through each face that had come to watch him, but, when he caught sight of Hermione, he stopped. His eyes remained locked on hers.

She felt a searing heat creep up her neck and into her cheeks when he began walking towards her. _Had he finally lost it?_ She wondered.

Hermione looked frantically around the room as Draco edged slowly forward, until she spotted Harry in a dark corner. He was bent double with laughter, one arm wrapped around his stomach, and tears were streaming down his face.

She sent a wordless Stinging Hex his way and he looked up, body shaking with mirth. Harry mouthed something at her, and she cocked her head. What did ‘ _say anything’_ mean?

Draco was getting closer.

_“I want to touch the light, the heat I see in your eyes…”_

And then it suddenly clicked.

Draco was… serenading her.

Despite her rapidly increasing embarrassment, Hermione beamed and closed the remaining gap between them.

“Is that – ” she started, “was that for me?”

He nodded, his own cheeks beginning to tinge pink.

Throwing caution to the wind, Hermione grabbed his robes and pulled him to her. Draco flung the boombox to the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he swept her into his arms.

“Potter told me that was how Muggles express their feelings on Valentine’s Day,” he whispered in her ear. “I hoped you might like it.”

She bit the inside of her cheeks in an attempt not to laugh. “I really did.”

**Author's Note:**

> The reference was, of course, from the fabulous boombox scene in the film 'Say Anything'.


End file.
